A Loving Adventure
by Sorrowed Day
Summary: Shrek and Fiona are happy. So are Donkey and Dragon. But what about Puss? This adventure will tell you! Please Read & Review a.k.a R&R. Chapter 5 is up finally
1. Part 1

Note: This is after the second Shrek movie. It was when I realized that Donkey had Dragon and Shrek had Fiona. But what about the adorable kitty, Puss In Boots? This is his little love story. In this part, he decides that he is going to journey to find the love of his life. One more thing, anything in _Italics_ is what Puss is saying in his mind.

------

Puss looked at Donkey flying above with Dragon. Then he spotted Shrek and Fiona living happily in their house. He looked at the ground sadly. Then the idea struck him. He looked around quickly and stomped his right boot on the ground.

"I must journey to find the love of my life!" he said happily. _Hmmm...Should I ask Shrek, Fiona, and possibly that annoying donkey?_ He asked himself.

Above, Dragon landed in Shrek's swamp with a loud thud. Puss looked over to see Shrek and Fiona going out to see what it was, but they recognized them immediately.

"Hi Shrek!" Donkey's annoying voice said.

"Hello Donkey. Hi Dragon." Fiona's sweet voice said.

Puss looked down from the cliff he was on. His tail went over to his paws and he grabbed onto it. Shrek looked up at Dragon and saw Puss in the distance. Puss, meanwhile, was fidgeting with his tail until he actually noticed Shrek. He stopped suddenly and thought; _I guess I might as well go over there and tell them my quest._

He turned around and walked down. There was a great thud of wings and Dragon was up in the air, soaring away.

"Is that you Puss?" Donkey asked him with his head cocked.

"What does it look like?" he asked him, grinning slightly.

"It is you! Man, I've missed you for so long!" Donkey shouted as he hugged Puss.

"That seems out of place." Shrek said quietly.

As soon as Donkey had let go, Puss said, "I was thinking about something..."

-----

Little did Puss know three pairs of eyes were watching him. All of them belonged to a feline. One pair was a pretty green, another of a sly yellow, and the last of a beautiful blue.


	2. Part 2

Note: The second chapter is up! I'm going to get started on my third chapter as soon as I know more people are reading. By the way, I wanted to say thanks to the two people that reviewed! Thanks! I'm also going to stop saying the summery of the chapter. It ruins it for people. Also, there's- wait. That'll be giving it away. Oops. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I was wondering if you could come on a quest with me." Puss asked them a bit timidly.

"We would love to, but we had something planned. I'm sorry Puss." Fiona said sadly.

Puss's ears went down slowly. He turned towards Donkey.

"Man, I would love to!" Donkey said quickly with a large grin. Dragon roared up above as she landed. They both had a little conversation. Donkey speaking was English and Dragon speaking in her own way.

Donkey climbed onto Dragon and said, "Dragon needs to teach the little guys how to fly. And I need to teach them to talk!" With that said, she lifted them into the air and they soon vanished from view. By that time, Shrek and Fiona were already inside. Puss took off her hat and said quietly, "I suppose I'm alone."

Puss sighed as he sat on a rock in the forest. Just then, the bushes around them moved and rustled. He looked around quickly.

Suddenly a voice from a tree right above him said, "Hello."

Puss looked up. Then a young female cat sprang forth from the leaves and landed on the ground. Her little front paws were behind her back. She wore a little sky blue tank top and a little sky blue skirt. Her mocha fur matched her name well. Blue eyes watched Puss contently. Puss had watched her go down.

"Who are you?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"My name is Mocha. I believe you're Puss In Boots." She said, smiling kindly.

"But...How...." Puss was confused.

"Um...Are you ok?" she asked him, starting to frown.

"Yes, I am. Where did you come from?" he asked.

Now she was confused. "Exactly what do you mean by 'come from'?"

She quickly said something else before he could reply.

"Why don't we take short walk? Maybe we can get to know each other."

Puss stood up as he said, "Alright.'


	3. Part 3

Note: This is the third part of the story. A small surprise waits in here...By the way, I remember that someone wanted there to be a swordfight. Here it comes. Thanks, also, to all of the people that reviewed! It's you guys(and girls) that keep this story running! Also, this is an exceptionally short chapter.

-------------------------------

From the opening of the trees above, golden light sprayed down. Puss tried his best to keep looking straight. But he would turn his head to look at her every now and then. When he did, he would trip over a rock and she would help him up. After a little while, Puss noticed a shine coming from somewhere. He looked at Mocha and noticed for the first time where it was coming from. Puss stopped as he looked at her heart shaped locket, star bracelet on her right wrist, moon on her left. Then he noticed the two sparkling pieces at her ankles. She wore ankle bracelets that showed two pieces of a broken heart. Mocha had stopped when he did.

"Um..." she started.

"Sorry. Just got attached to your jewelry." He said, smiling at her innocently.

She smiled back. "Here." She said before taking off her right ankle bracelet and giving it to him.

"You can have this." They both smiled and Puss put it in a little bag that was on his little belt.

He looked straight at her. She did the same. Mocha was in love indeed. So was Puss. But there was a sudden rustle in the bushes. Puss drew his sword. From a tree above, a cat of a pale sandy color dropped down and drew her sword. Puss was a bit dumbstruck; so he didn't bother looking to see who it was. A long fight came from the two felines.

"Stop!" the new feline shouted. Mocha watched from a distance.

"You must be Puss? Well I am Sandy. Do you remember me?" Sandy said suddenly.

"Sandy?" he asked a bit excitedly. He immediately put his sword away and started to hug his little sister. Mocha smiled a bit timidly, but came up to greet the cat. Sandy's sly yellow eyes shone in the distance.

--------------------------------

From high above upon a cliff, there watched a pair of green eyes, a pair of the eyes that had watched Puss earlier. They waited in silence...

-----------------------------


	4. Part 4

----------------------------------

Note: Hi! This chapter is a really funny one. It's kind of like a Laugh Out Loud chapter...hopefully. By the way, I want to remind you guys that it's you that keep this story up and running. Sorry that this chapter was delayed. But I'll try and squeeze in another one tonight.

--------------------------

The three cats walked peacefully through the forest. Puss started to walk ahead for a little because Sandy and Mocha were arguing about the forest birds; which ones were easier to hunt. Puss stepped carefully towards a few bushes.

An enchanting song drew him closer. He peeked through the bushes and saw a pretty female feline. She wore a yellow summer dress that had large blue flowers on them. But compared to humans, they were small. She looked at him and had a twinkle in her eye. She started to dance again, in a beautiful and graceful way...but tripped on a rock and fell face forward into the mud.

Meanwhile, Mocha and Sandy were finished arguing and walked slowly up to the new cat. The muddy feline looked up. On her face were a mud beard and a mustache that was curled at the end, and big, mud eyebrows. Sandy immediately fell to the floor laughing. But she unfortunately rolled into the mud.

"What?" the new cat asked. When she did, her mud mustache jiggled. It was Mocha's turn to fall down laughing. She fell splat into the mud. Puss threw down his hat, fell onto his back, and laughed. But Puss didn't fall into the mud.

"A mirror! I demand a mirror!" the new cat yelled immediately. She got up and ran over to a nearby puddle. After gasping, she quickly pawed off the mud.

After the muddy incident, a clean Puss, a muddy Mocha, a brownish Sandy, and a brown faced kitty walked through the forest, in search for a lake.

---------------------------------

While everyone was resting, Mocha looked ahead. The sound of fresh water filled her little ears.

"There's a lake ahead!" she shouted joyfully. They started slowly on the move to the lake, but it didn't take long. Mocha seemed to have disappeared for a second. There was a sudden splash and Mocha was underwater. She had jumped from a tree branch. Sandy slowly and calmly went into the water.

The recently found cat was balancing on a log. She tipped her big toe in the water and quickly drew it back out, but suddenly lost balance and fell down into the water.

"Ah! Water! Cats...don't...go...with...water!" she screamed between breaths.

Mocha seemed to have disappeared again. But she popped out from the water in front of the new kitty all of a sudden and gave a fake hiss at her.

The new kitty then screamed, "Ah! A snake!" Mocha laughed at her. The now clean Mocha helped her out of the water. Puss sat against the tree and enjoyed the show. After a while, they were on the move again. Night was coming soon and they would have to stop.


	5. A Loving Adventure Part 5

It was night. The full moon brings troubled dreams to an adventurer tonight.

* * *

It was black, then light appeared. Everything was hectic. Trouble was everywhere. Puss stood in the middle of the mess. He tried to gasp, but couldn't. He couldn't breathe! Everything was spinning. He yelled, but couldn't hear himself! Puss spun to the ground, unconscious.

Puss awoke with a start. Two furry faces looked at him and smiled, then frowned.

"Are you ok?" Sandy asked finally.

Puss nodded. "I-"he started but stopped suddenly.

"Where's Mocha?" he asked. Puss looked around their little campground.

"She went to find some water. But we haven't seen her since then. We're starting to get a little worried." Sandy replied.

"We should go find her." He said quickly.

* * *

They nodded and started to pack up their camp. After everything was put away, they started off to find her. They were searching that whole day. But she was nowhere to be seen or heard for that matter. They stopped to take a break at a small stream. Slightly interested, Puss looked through Mocha's stuff. After looking at the few things there, such as feathers and rock, he found a small book. On the cover, 'MOCHA'S DIARY' was written in big letters. Puss found the key to the lock and opened it. Slowly, he began to read.

* * *

Note: Sorry that I've been gone for like…forever! But I got this short chapter here. It's short and leaves you hanging because the next chapter is completely Mocha's diary. 


End file.
